walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Done Running
"Done Running" is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. It was released on August 14, 2018. Summary TBA Plot Years after the events of "From The Gallows", it is revealed that Clementine has found AJ and that they are traveling together, supposedly for a while. Clementine and AJ are low on supplies, and have not eaten or had fresh water for days. In the car, AJ plays with his gun, to which Clem tells him that it's getting on her nerves. When he complains about his hunger, she can give him a magazine, a toy, or a bag of chips. In-Game Questions and Answers *'Grossest thing eaten?' **'Marlon': Slugs. **'Violet': Horse eyeballs. **'Louis': Cantaloupe. **'Clementine': A man's leg. (Determinant) *'Worst injury witnessed?' **'Marlon': Abstained. **'Violet': A walker with smashed head. **'Louis': A person with pulled intestines. **'Clementine': Carver's corpse. (Determinant) *'Met anyone famous?' **'Marlon': Abstained. **'Violet': No. **'Louis': Abstained. **'Clementine': A baseball player. *'Marlon's Haircut?' **'Marlon': Confused and insulted. **'Violet': Like a dead cat.' ' In-Game Decisions * How did you enter the ticket booth? ** 58% '''of players killed the walker couple in the train station. ** 42% of players chose to let AJ go through the window in the train station. * '''Who did you decide to go with? ** 52% '''of players went fishing with Violet and Brody. ** 48% of players went hunting with Louis and Aasim. * '''Where did AJ sleep? ** 66% of players convinced AJ to sleep on the bed. ** 34% of players let AJ sleep under the bed. * Did you attack Abel? ** 78% '''of players attacked Abel rather than giving him food. ** 22% of players surrendered food to Abel. * '''Who did you turn to for help? ** 66% '''of players turned to Violet for help against Marlon. ** 34% of players turned to Louis for help against Marlon. Ending Stats * '''Violet ** 66% of players left her feeling Guilty (appealed to Violet) ** 34% of players left her feeling Horrified (appealed to Louis) * Louis ** 66% of players left him feeling Heartbroken (appealed to Violet) ** 34% of players left him feeling Lost (appealed to Louis) * Tenn ** 49% of players left him feeling Bitter (said Marlon is a coward) ** 23% of players left him feeling Resentful (said Marlon should’ve sacrificed himself) ** 28% of players left him feeling Helpless (Said Marlon made a mistake) * Alvin Jr. ** 55% of players left him feeling Hardened (Told him to always aim for the head) ** 31% of players left him feeling Ruthless (Told him to never hesitate) ** 14% of players left him feeling Pragmatic (Told him to save the last bullet for himself or stay quiet) Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr. *Tennessee *Violet *Marlon *Rosie *Louis *Brody *Willy *Aasim *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel Deaths *Brody (Alive and Zombified) *Marlon Impacts Season 1 Starved For Help * If Lee failed to stop Clementine from eating Mark's flesh, she can mention during the card game that she ate a man's leg once. No Time Left * Clementine can mention killing Lee or leaving him to turn. Season 2 In Harm's Way * If Clementine saw Kenny killing Carver she can mention that. No Going Back * If Clementine killed Kenny, he can be mentioned when talking about killing a loved one. * Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware at the end of "No Going Back". Promotional Poster Trivia * First appearance of Tennessee. * First appearance of Violet. * First appearance of Louis. * First appearance of Rosie. * First appearance of Willy. * First appearance of Ruby. * First appearance of Aasim. * First appearance of Mitch. * First appearance of Omar. * First appearance of Abel. * First (and last) appearance of Marlon. * First (and last) appearance of Brody. * When searching through the house, Clementine can find a can of peaches with same logo from "A House Divided". AJ also finds a jar of "Banang", something from another game made by Telltale, "Sam and Max". * When returning to the house to gather supplies a walker will grab Clem by her ankle. If failed to kill it, AJ will save Clem. ** Also, when escaping the walkers, If the player fails in the QTE, Violet will save Clementine. * This is the first episode of the Video Game series without having any determinant deaths. * Excluding 400 Days, this is the first episode in the Video Game series to not have a title composed of three words. ** This is true unless you count the two-part Season 3 premiere as both episodes having 5 words (Part 1 + Part 2, respectively). Goofs/Errors * If the player choose to stay in Wellington at the end of Season 2, Clem will have a scar on her forehead instead of her right cheek as see in Season 3. This is probably a mistake from the developers. ** The likely cause of this is there being no section dedicated to Wellington on the Story Builder, so the game defaults to Clementine ending up with Kenny, whether or not you stayed with him in your game. * When asked at the card game if Clementine had ever been with other people, she can mention Lee by name and tell the trio about her experience with Lee. If later asked if she had ever killed someone she loved, she can say "Lee, his name was Lee" as if she hadn't already told the three of them about him. Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences * In the Pre-Game footage, when Marlon asks Clementine, "Take it you know how to handle yourself?" one of the original options of a reply was "My car would disagree", which has been changed to "It's taken its toll". Videos Trailers E3 2018 Teaser Trailer SDCC 2018 Teaser Trailer Official Trailer Gameplay The First Fifteen Minutes Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References TBA Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Premieres Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes